


She's a Keeper.

by Aznaron



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:55:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22361449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aznaron/pseuds/Aznaron
Summary: Egwene and Gawyn have been arguing again.  What does the Amyrlin really want?
Relationships: Egwene al'Vere/Silviana Brehon
Kudos: 2





	She's a Keeper.

Gawyn brushed past Silviana in a fury as he stalked from the Amyrlin’s study. Egwene barely managed to keep the tears from forming in her eyes as she stared at his back.Why did he not understand? SHE was the Amyrlin, SHE was to be obeyed. Oh, he professed his love and she did so enjoy her brief dalliances with him. But he just couldn’t seem to love her the way she needed to be loved. Why was he forcing her to make a choice between the office and the woman?

‘What has that impudent whelp done now?’ the older woman demanded adding her title ‘Mother’ after a beat. Silviana listened quietly to Egwene’s complaints, sympathising in all the right places. Apart from offering to send for some tea, she didn’t interrupt. This was what she needed, someone to listen, to understand, to lessen the burden she carried just a hair. She even offered a gentle hug, no advice, just comfort.

Egwene looked up, startled at the presumption. It was like seeing Silviana as if for the first time. She was beautiful, her hair silvering hair pulled back in a neat bun, everything perfectly in its place as she always was. Here eyes sparkled slightly, she was so… so alive in that moment.

Carefully at first, Egwene reached her hand out to Silviana’s ageless face and caressed it gently. THIS was what she wanted, Who she wanted. The woman who had risked all to protect her, knowing the likely consequences. She had not taken to boasting how much she cared. She didn’t want to live out her days fighting for control, like she did with… with… what’s his name again? Even the sound of it tasted like bile on her tongue.

She let her thumb linger on her Keepers lip briefly. Then took her courage in both hands and leaned in to kiss her. There was a moment of surprise from Silviana but she quickly surrendered, she was as hungry for this as Egwene herself. And, she proved to be more than just proficient, her fingers gently stroking her hair and sending shivers along her spine with each gentle pass.

When finally they were forced to break apart for a moment, Egwene noticed the stack of papers on her desk. It took a brief trickle of air and they were scattered to the wind, it was a sturdy desk, and had witnessed some horrific moments. These were dark times, perhaps they could bring a little warmth to the desk, and to one another...

The last battle was close and she, Egwene Al’Vere, watcher of the seals would ride into it with the woman she loved by her side.

Gawyn sat quietly in a room a few doors down, confused by the sensations carried by the warder bond. ‘I hope she is thinking about me right now’ he said enjoying the immense pleasure she was feeling in that moment.


End file.
